


待风景都看透+一人看细水长流

by nowelie



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowelie/pseuds/nowelie





	待风景都看透+一人看细水长流

待风景都看透

头顶左上角的那束灯光有点强烈，刺得王源左眼微微觑起，眨了好几下，眼泪都差点流出来，他想起化妆师给自己介绍的那瓶防泪眼药水，好像快用完了。他把搭在左腿上的右腿放下来，稍稍松了松肩膀，换了条腿，这次变成左腿搭着右腿，弓起的弧度使左腿膝盖的皮肤从破洞牛仔裤磨碎处露出来，他手指点了点沙发的扶手，垂下眼睛有点不耐烦的四处逡巡，突然，手指一顿，蜷起来握回手心，把头转向主持人那边，终于避过那束太过耀眼的灯光，轻轻笑了笑，说，

 

“是啊，我当时可喜欢王俊凯了。”

 

现场观众，包括坐在右手方向的主持人和左手边的王俊凯，全都静止了一秒，接着，铺天盖地的议论声从四面八方涌来，如潮水一般，一波又一波，浪花把他淹没。

 

“切切切！切镜头！”导播在下面大声指挥着。

“主持人想把办法把话题引过去！”

“让观众安静下来！！！”

 

王源抬眼看了一眼坐在旁边沙发上一言不发的王俊凯，墨蓝色的休闲西装衬得他越发华贵，老神在在，岿然不动。反观自己，穿一件鲜绿色的提花毛衣开衫，像刚从野外郊游回来。

 

“哈哈，王源你看，底下观众都被你的玩笑吓呆了，大家不要太惊讶嘛，他们两个人关系一直很好，更何况以前是同一个组合的partner，我理解王源这里说的喜欢，一定是以前在组合时对同门一起奋斗过来的更偏重于崇敬的一种喜爱对不对？”女主持人笑着打圆场，把问题又抛给王源。

 

“咦？是吗？”王源作吃惊状，眼睛瞪得浑圆，手指轻轻敲了敲太阳穴，他看着女主持人胸口郁积起来的鼓鼓胀胀的气，眼底露出一点轻蔑的不屑和挑衅的炫耀。

“大概是吧。”他笑了笑，然后倚到沙发的靠背上，缓缓吐出一口气。

 

不喜欢这个自作聪明的女主持，不喜欢在问及王俊凯感情问题时顺便将自己纳进去被比较，不喜欢被一遍又一遍的提问自己和王俊凯到底是怎么一回事，十分的不喜欢。

 

 

“小祖宗！你到底想怎么样？！”经纪人踩着八公分的高跟鞋从演播室出来就一直在旁边聒噪的讲话，一直走到地下车库也还是这几句话。

 

“没想怎么样，正好给这节目增加点收视率。”王源系着自己外套的扣子，从助理怀里抽过一张湿巾，把嘴唇上的唇膏抹掉。

 

“你就气死我吧！”经纪人刚准备伸出指头去戳王源的额头，就看到王俊凯一行人从对面走过来，手指悬在半空，硬生生扭回来，朝对面打了个招呼，“hi,给你们添麻烦了。”

 

王俊凯那边的经纪人笑了笑没说什么，王俊凯站在黑暗中看不出什么表情，倒是王源看到来人心里一震，唇角无意识勾起，径自朝那边走过去，一直走到王俊凯面前才停下来，他站定了，盯着王俊凯的眼睛，清了清嗓子，说，“师兄好。”

 

说完这句话，王源就转身走了，没给王俊凯开口的机会，或者对方也根本没想开口。留下目瞪口呆的一群人，在他们的目光里上了自己的保姆车。

 

“哥，你真绝。”助理坐在保姆车后排朝王源比了个大拇指。

 

“你懂个屁。”王源哼了一声，把眼罩往下一撸戴好，躺到放下来的座椅上开始休息。

 

 

录制节目的地方离公司有点远，开车也要两小时。车辆缓慢行驶着，经过一截长长隧道，光一下子暗了下来。减速带让车子轻轻颠簸，王源翻了个身，有点睡不着了，摘下眼罩在黑暗里适应了两秒才坐起来，经纪人坐在副驾驶正在小声讲电话，大概是在商量节目剪辑注意事项。

 

王源问了问司机还有多久到，司机说还有一个多小时。经纪人转过头来瞥了一眼，没说什么。王源又躺回座位上闭上了眼睛。

 

今年……好像是和王俊凯分开后的第六年。

 

 

业界里流传着“组合三年一个坎”的说法，跨过了说明你运气好，还能继续续命，跨不过嘛……王源也没觉得怎样。他运气好过，第一个三年平安无险顺利跨过，但第二个三年运气就差了一点，在第六年的时候，他就变成了后者，解约书和合约书同时递到面前，签完两个字，他变成孓然一身。

 

但要仔细想来，当初还是王俊凯提出的解散。王源不喜欢“解散”这个两个字，他更喜欢用“分手”这个词形容，像原来紧紧握着双手的两个人，突然松开了，风从中间穿过，松开了就松开了，手垂回腿边轻轻摇摆，没有“散”这个字那么惨。但经纪人说你们这就是解散，那就叫解散好了。

 

分手那天倒是吃了顿好的。哦，不是分手，是解散。解散那天的宴席，是王源那几年来印象最深刻的一顿。七八米长的宴会长桌摆满了山珍海味，水晶吊灯挂在头顶，把洁白的盘子和餐具照的反光，低下头，自己的脸从盘子上映出来，眼底一丝悲伤的情绪都看不到。

 

王俊凯坐在对面，餐巾被板板整整掖在领口，左手拿叉右手拿刀，慢条斯理切着自己面前七分熟的牛排。高脚杯里被倒上红酒，王源举起酒杯轻轻摇晃，隔着鲜红色透明的液体，看它把对面人的那件白衬衫染红。

 

晃着晃着，就醉了。

 

 

“王源，起来了！”经纪人尖锐的嗓音在耳边响起，王源打了个哆嗦，从座位上爬起来。

 

“到哪里了？”他问。

 

“还能到哪里？当然到你家了。”经纪人看了眼手机，说：“刚跟节目组交涉了一下，会把你今晚上即兴加的那部分剪掉，明天休息一下，后天要再进一次剧组，你之前那个戏有个部分要补拍一下。”

 

“哦，知道了。”王源打了个哈欠，打开车门准备下车。刚迈开一步，又被经纪人叫住。

 

“哎，先别走，我问你，下次还会不会像今天这样人来疯发神经了？”

 

“这个女主持很讨厌，我不想再上她的节目了。”王源揉揉眼睛。

 

“别管她讨不讨厌，她这个节目可一直是同时段收视率第一的王牌节目，你给我下个保证。”经纪人打开车窗点上一支烟。

 

“我保证。”王源实在困得厉害，趴在副驾驶车窗上并起三根指头靠在太阳穴，被弥漫到眼前的烟雾呛到咳嗽了两声。

 

“王俊凯那边……”经纪人揉了揉额头，“我会好好交涉一下的，你就老老实实给我呆在家里别再捅什么篓子就好了。”

 

“哦，”王源依旧没精打采，“还有要说的吗？我要困死了。”

 

“行了，你走吧。”经纪人摆摆手把车窗摇上，突然想起了什么又打开车门把走出两米远的王源叫回来，“等等！给你带的夜宵！”

 

 

王源拎着翡翠轩的食盒往家里走，楼下站岗的保安朝他打招呼，“今天又录节目了啊？”

 

王源笑笑冲他点点头。

 

解开电子锁，家里还是漆黑一片，客厅里的吊灯有一个灯泡前几天坏掉了一直闪，一直忘记找人来修，只好开壁灯。

 

王源把食盒放到茶几上，趿拉着拖鞋去浴室冲澡。

 

细密的水线从莲蓬头喷洒出来，王源仰着下巴迎面去接那水珠，水珠从下巴上顺着脖颈滑下来，在锁骨处溅出一小点水花。从沐浴露里挤出绵密的泡沫，手指顺着胸口往下抚摸，来到腹部及小腹以下的器官处，轻轻揉捏了两下，脑子里突然闪过白天录节目时王俊凯的脸，手一下子停了下来。

 

已经半抬头的器官翘在下身有些突兀，王源打了个哆嗦，火速把泡沫冲掉，从浴室里逃了出去。

 

去冰箱里取了一杯冰水喝完才消下一点火，回到客厅里打开食盒，里面的饭菜还是温的，一份儿炒饭两小碟凉菜还有一份儿粥。

 

王源开了电视机，昏暗的客厅内突然有了一个巨大的发光体，白光从屏幕里透出来。换了五个台，一个里面的王俊凯正在唱歌，另一个里面的王俊凯正在演电影，第三个是王俊凯客串的电视剧，还有一个正在播放娱乐新闻，最后一个，是正在重播的新闻联播。

 

王源把节目单来来回回摁了一遍，最后决定还是开着娱乐新闻当背景音吃饭好了。

 

结果还是逃不过就着王俊凯那张脸下饭的命运。

 

“接下来一年有什么计划？”

 

“有两部电影正在筹拍中，综艺也在录制。”

 

“事业方面一直在节节开花，那请问你的感情生活有什么新动向吗？据我们所知你一直是单身，最近新的合作方赵小姐可是一直在对你表示好感啊。”

 

“感情这方面还是看缘分吧，强求不来。”王俊凯笑笑。

 

“听说你最近合作的电影里有以前的队友王源，两个人自从组合解散后还一直有联系吗？”

 

王源的筷子吧嗒一下放到桌上，他端起桌子上没喝完的冰水，托着杯底注视着那个涂着蔻丹色指甲的提问记者，镜头一转，转回王俊凯脸上，旁边的经纪人做制止状示意这个问题跳过，王俊凯却摆了摆手。

 

“新合作的电影是周导的作品，这次是采取的是章节式讲故事的拍摄手法，几个单独的小故事拼凑到一起，各有关联但又独立成章，所以我们两个人并没有机会碰面。”撇得倒清。

“再具体的就不能透露了，说这些恐怕周导都会不开心的。”王俊凯笑笑。

 

“那以后如果有演对手戏的机会你们会同意吗？”底下记者并不死心。

 

“对不起，采访时间到此结束。”工作人员在旁边提醒，王俊凯朝记者笑了笑表示遗憾，镜头切了回来。

 

口才倒是好了不少嘛。王源冷哼了一声，把玻璃杯放回桌子上。

 

桌子上的炒饭还剩了一大半，小菜和粥也没吃几口。王源关了电视回到卧室，他有裸睡的习惯，脱了睡裤往下扫眼一看，底下的性器已完全耷拉下头。

 

 

早春的天气还是有点冷的，窗户内壁结了一层薄薄的雾气。王源在家休息了一天没有出门，窝在被窝里玩之前没通关的游戏，音效声开得巨大。

 

经纪人的电话响到第三遍王源才接通，但对方却罕见的没有发火，问了问王源吃了没休息的怎么样后跟他说昨天录制的综艺下周六播，让他这几天发个微博多做一些宣传。

 

王源皱了皱眉，问，“那王俊凯也要发吗？”

 

“你管他干嘛？做好你自己的就行了。”经纪人提高音量。

“别忘了，明天七点去你楼下接你。”又补充道。

 

“知道了。”王源撇撇嘴，重新把注意力放到游戏中去。

 

第二天一大早王源就起床了，收拾好，把自己裹成一只熊早早就去楼下等着了。

 

空气里还能哈出白气，草地上的青草蒙上一层白霜。警卫室的保安看他在外面直哆嗦，把他招呼进去暖和一下。

 

警卫室里开了暖风，地上还烧着一个小暖炉，热火焙新茶，跳跃的火舌在底部跳跃着舞动。

 

“在家里呆不住就下来了。”王源捧着热茶嘿嘿嘿的笑。

 

“你们这栋楼，住那么多明星，就数你没架子。”保安又给王源往茶杯里添了点水，“我还记得你小时候上那个什么节目，我女儿可爱看啦，那时候你和那个王俊凯还在一起。”

 

“大叔，你这话有歧义。”王源愣了一下，笑笑说。

 

“反正你们这些明星，组合单人啊我也搞不懂，就记得当时你们两个娃娃可俊，一个高点儿一个矮点儿，矮的那个整天跟在高的那个后头，我女儿每次见到你们都哇哇直叫，这也都好多年啦。”

 

“嗯，我是高的那个。”王源面不改色的说。

 

“是吗？我怎么印象里不是？”保安大叔有点质疑。

 

“长大了，模样都张开了嘛。”门外传来汽车鸣笛的声音，王源往外看了一眼，跳起来把茶杯放到桌子上，朝大叔挥了挥手，“谢啦大叔，接我的人到了，再见！”说罢朝门外跑去。对不住啦王俊凯，这次就让我一回，让我高一点好啦。王源边跑边想。

 

结果到了片场，好巧不巧，又遇到了王俊凯。

 

王源低着头往里走，王俊凯正好往外，两个人肩膀擦了一下走过，王俊凯突然叫住了王源的名字。

 

“啊？”王源还没回过神来。

“你怎么在这儿？”

“我刚才是真的没看到你。”

 

“还有假的没看到我的时候吗？”王俊凯好整以暇的插着口袋笑。

 

“没……”王源一下子松了气，还想再说什么，突然被身后道具组人员打断，推着一箱道具让旁边人都闪一闪。

 

“改天一起吃个饭吧。”王俊凯朝王源面前走了一步，这一个迈得很大，有点为了躲开人群跳过来势头，把王源吓了一跳，脑子没转过圈就点头说好。

 

说完了他才反应过来这叫什么事儿呢，心底涌起一丝嘲讽，抬眼朝王俊凯看过去，深吸一口气，带着点挑衅，冲他叫，“师兄，我最近挺忙的。”

 

王源看王俊凯慢慢拧起来的眉头，嘴角紧紧抿着，背着光，再仔细看，也看不出什么表情。走廊上这时候人已经空了，道具组搬完道具都去了外面，周围一下子静了下来。

 

王俊凯又往前迈了一步，本来就靠得有些近的两个人，这下几乎是胸口贴着胸口了。王俊凯高大的身影带着压迫感，把身后的阳光遮住，覆盖在王源身前，他压低了声音，说，“王源，你以后不要叫我师兄了。”

 

 

“王源，你以后要叫我师兄。”彼时十四岁的王俊凯拽着十三岁的王源面无表情做着最后警告。

 

“你只比我早进公司一个月。”

“这不公平。”矮半个头的王源不服气的顶撞，恶狠狠蹬着王俊凯练习T恤胸前的那个“凯”字。

 

“我明明还比你大一岁！”

“你必须叫我师兄！”王俊凯带着威胁性的比了比拳头。

 

“那我不要和你组队了。”王源蓄在眼眶里的泪水打着转，这个比自己高小半个头的男生从一进门开始就对自己表露出的不友善让他害怕。

 

“不行。”

“要听大人们的话。”而强势的对方却根本不把自己的反抗看在眼里。

“好吧，这个给你吃，是刚才老师奖给我的，从国外带回来的，我不喜欢吃甜，”男孩子懊恼的挠了挠后脑勺翘起来的头发，“总之，吃了巧克力，就不准哭，听我的话，叫我师兄。”

 

王源从王俊凯手中接过那块被温热的手心捂化了的巧克力，锡纸包装紧紧包裹住巧克力的外皮，已经有些变形。舞蹈房巨大的镜子折射着窗外的阳光，改变它传播的路线，拐了个弯落到另一方木地板上，男孩儿和男孩儿面对面站着，正好踩在那方阳光上，脚底心都是热的。王源抬起头，吸了吸鼻子，“师兄。”

 

一二三四五六，王源掰着指头数了数，这一叫，就叫了整整六年。出道时给别人介绍说这是我师兄，得奖时从王俊凯手中接过奖杯说感谢我师兄，半夜两个人爬到酒店顶楼看烟花，也是说的“师兄我们以后都一起跨年好不好。”

 

一直叫到解散那一天。

 

转了一圈，又回到了这不得不提的一天。

 

 

喝醉了的王源睁开眼，看到的是头顶晃晃悠悠的水晶吊灯。但和宴会厅长桌上的那只不同，这只要小得多，五只并蒂玫瑰从中心绽开，珠帘悬在半空。

 

王源被灯光照得晃眼，抬起一只手挡着眼睛，转了个身，躲过吊灯的光，然后就看到了倚在沙发上，敞开大半衬衫衣扣的王俊凯。

 

王俊凯额发凌乱，面色微红，眼皮轻轻阖着，睫毛安静的垂下来，嘴巴微微张着呼气，吸气。一个温顺的，不清醒的王俊凯。

 

酒精除了壮胆以外，还可以作为借口给所有的越轨行为做开脱。那天的王源喝得并不多，他只是心里气，又气又恨，气所有人，恨所有人，也包括自己。酒店角落里的钟摆来回摇摆，看得他心生烦躁，抓起桌子上的杯子灌了口水，咽下去才觉得喉咙像烧了起来，仔细一看立在桌子一角的酒瓶，是瓶白兰地。

 

“妈的。”王源吐了句脏话，口腔鼻腔都是凛冽的酒气，他咬了咬牙，从沙发上起来，爬到王俊凯坐的那张单人沙发上。

 

一鼓作气便要吻上去。

 

“你在干嘛？”在嘴唇还要0.01厘米相交处，王俊凯睁开了眼。

 

“师兄……”王源感觉有把枪抵在自己胸口，火辣辣的弹药还差一点就能烧起来。停顿了能有一秒，他的泪一下子如开了闸般的往外流，一个哭泣开关长在他神经里，而王俊凯就是那颗隐形肿瘤，触发着他爆发。

 

王源的声音哽咽，带着委屈，第二个“师兄”还没叫出口，就被王俊凯堵住了嘴巴。一个来势汹汹的，同样带着浓烈酒气的吻朝自己袭来。

 

王源眼泪还挂在脸上，嘴巴却早已张开去迎接王俊凯的唇舌，双手紧紧环住王俊凯的脖子，腰肢扭弄，下身来回磨蹭着对方的下身。

 

杂志科普专栏上说，醉酒会影响人的勃起，但王源磨蹭着王俊凯的下身，却感受到对方逐渐鼓胀起来的器官硬戳戳的顶着自己。

 

一个类似于“你的眼里有星星”，但星星本身却根本不会发光的不好笑的笑话。

 

两个人吻得意乱情迷，衬衫都从身上褪下来，一路从客厅吻到卧室，扑进那张白色的大床上。

 

伏在王源身上的王俊凯挥汗如泪，精壮的胳膊撑在他身体两侧，下身相交的地方被液体搞得黏腻湿滑。王源眼角泛红，没哭完的泪还挂在上面。

 

王源一遍又一遍的叫王俊凯师兄，王俊凯只是激烈的喘气，眼睛微微眯着注视着身下的人，间或低下头再去吻他，把他的“师兄”两个字堵在喉咙里堵在舌尖上，让他呜咽着说不出话。

 

两人无师自通，一直搞到后半夜。

 

王源再睁眼时，天光大亮，窗帘半遮着被冷气吹得轻轻拂起，偌大的房间只有自己一个人了。身体被清理过，只是屁股有点疼，他披了件睡袍，歪歪扭扭走到窗前，看窗外的树，繁茂枝叶间开了一朵又一朵白色的花。

 

 

利益是最卑劣的刽子手，谁在他面前都不得不低头。

 

它可以让互相打磨了五六年的最佳拍档一拍两散，也可以让五六年没合作过的竞争方同台交锋。

 

当华贵丝绸被匕首划开，露出里面发霉潮湿的棉絮时，赤裸裸的真相从缝隙里涌出来，敲打着你突突突跳动的太阳穴，告诉你，认命吧。

 

 

 

 

“我不能叫，他能叫吗？”王源突然抓住从一旁经过的王俊凯公司的新人，睨着眼对王俊凯说。

 

“前辈？”被无端搅进这场混战的新人一头雾水搞不清状况，瞪着迷茫的眼睛向王俊凯求助。

 

“哦，我忘了，现在流行叫前辈。”王源自嘲的笑了笑，松开新人的胳膊，“王前辈，择日不如撞日，不如今中午我们就一起吃饭怎么样。”

 

王源很少这么笑，他是活在镁光灯下的新生代偶像，老师给他们上仪态课教过他们怎么笑才最保险最完美，他是得分最高的那个，但此刻的他却把那些规矩全都抛到一边，袒露出他的匕首，即使经久未用，也锋利的很，一刀捅进去再抽出来，不沾一点血沫子。

 

但王俊凯只是平静的点了点头。

 

只是中午还是没吃成，补拍的戏份因为对手演员的失误耽误了一些时间，王源一边好脾气的安抚对方的情绪，一边给王俊凯发短信，说自己中午又没空了。

 

王俊凯那边回消息很快，说那晚上行不行。王源想了想，回复了个“好”。

 

一直拍到下午四点才收工，导演问王源有没有空，一起去吃个饭，王源说自己还有点私事，做了个揖，笑着说抱歉抱歉，下次他请客。经纪人在旁边盯着他看了一会儿，说你别给我闯祸找麻烦。

 

“和老朋友叙叙旧而已啦。”王源笑着打哈哈。

 

“你王师兄啊。”经纪人冷笑，故意去呛他。

 

王源耸了耸肩，没说话，转过身的时候又觉得心脏被撒了一层砂砾，每走一步就摩擦的肉疼。

 

王俊凯在车库里等他，开一辆卡宴，王源从后面找到它，走到后车胎位置的时候朝那里吐了口唾沫，吐完了又觉得自己有点恶心。

 

餐厅也是王俊凯订的，一个中式私房菜馆，服务员穿着及膝开叉的苍绿色旗袍，把他们引到小包厢里。

 

菜上的很快，四菜一汤，素净的白瓷盘装着，上面有梅兰竹菊四种图案的凸起。两个人面对面，都埋着头专注着自己面前的一小碗米饭。双方都沉默着，嘴巴一下一下嚼着饭。

 

王源嚼着嚼着，突然察觉到王俊凯投过来的目光，猛地一抬头想要抓个现行，却还是被警惕性更强的对方躲掉，然后他再低头，对方的目光又不要脸的贴了过来。王源觉得泄气，这种没有旁观者的对峙让他觉得徒劳。盘子里的菜，什么滋味都没尝出来。 

 

这一顿饭吃的王源胃痛，吃到一半的时候突然想起什么，掏出手机往饭桌上一架，拍了一张照片。

 

王俊凯问他拍什么，王源笑了笑说，以前没来过这家店，只是听说这家私房菜至少都要提前一个月预约，觉得新奇，拍张留念。

 

“我以后还可以带你去别家。”王俊凯给他添了碗茶。

 

“以后？”王源抬眼朝王俊凯眼底望去，眸光流转，勾了勾嘴角，“王前辈可真爱开玩笑。”

 

王俊凯沉默了一会儿，待王源都觉得他就这样默认举白旗了时，突然见他起身，隔着木头圆桌朝自己探过身子来，伸出一只手捏住王源的下巴，拇指在上面狠狠捻了捻，说，“要论开玩笑，我可比不过你。”

 

说罢，松手退回身，理了理皱起的衬衫，重新坐好。

 

王源揉了揉下巴，去看王俊凯，王俊凯正好也看过来，两个人都笑了。

 

尖锐锋利的碎玻璃握在王源手里抵在王俊凯颈间，两股血都往外涌，只有两败俱伤的结局。

 

 

隔日的娱乐头条一出来，标题是大大的“王俊凯王源深夜私会私房菜馆，密谈两小时，王俊凯亲接亲送，举止亲密”。

 

这边热度还没下，王源又趁热打铁发了条微博，正巧是那晚在私房菜馆拍的照，露出对面人的一点衣角，衬衫里塞得一块方巾，被网友认出上面绣了个金色的K。

 

一时网络上又掀起轩然大波。

 

经纪人又打来电话，王源抢先一步发话，“就当给接下来的节目炒热度就是了。”

 

“用不得着你教我。“说完这句，对面沉默了一会儿，过了好长时间才再出声，“你就当真那么喜欢你那师兄？”

 

“没有的事。”王源干脆利落扣掉电话。

 

 

一旦当事人摊开，反而却失去了娱记本想营造的那种暧昧氛围。王俊凯也在王源底下大方回复，说那晚的鱼汤很好喝，改天可以再去。

 

王源看了眼被赞到第一的热评，冷哼了一声。那晚的鱼汤固然好喝，却是多刺的鲫鱼，被熬成奶白色，细密的鱼刺扎进喉咙里，不那么痛，却难受了好久。

 

 

大众舆论在周六那晚访谈综艺开播时达到顶峰。

 

客厅的吊灯还是忘记找人来修，王源窝在黑暗里的沙发上看电视直播，桌子上摊了一堆提前买好的零食，王源塞得满嘴都是。节目里最后那段主持人的即兴提问和自己的即兴回答并没有按说好的剪掉，录制观众早就把剧透花絮提前泄出来，节目组索性把他放出来当作噱头。

 

王源盯着屏幕上的王俊凯看，仿佛要隔着电视屏幕在他身上烧两个洞。

 

他看到在主持人问出那个问题时，王俊凯捏了捏眉头，又揉了揉手腕，这是他惯常的紧张时的小动作。等自己开口把那几个字说完，王俊凯一下子抬起头又迅速低下，垂眼看着自己的鞋子，嘴角轻轻勾了勾。这是他害羞时的表现。

 

节目已经播完，手机提醒音突然响了一下，王源划开看消息，是经纪人发来的实时网络手势截图。折线图显示收视在刚才达到全网最高。

 

 

初春的草，生的狂发，水分，空气和土壤，只要一点点，就漫无目的肆无忌惮的生长。王源看着电视节目结束后最后出现的工作人员列表，心想，自己大概就如楼底下石缝里的草芥一般，水分、空气就够了，甚至连土壤也不需要。而爱呢？爱突然由一根根梗在喉咙里的细小鱼刺，变成一个个圆圆肥皂泡，从喉咙里飘出来，轻飘飘浮在空中，被风刮走，或者被手戳破。爱一下子失去了它本身的重力和作用。

 

 

当时天气特别好，王源看着被静音的电视里播放的广告，回想着年少时的光景。那时候两个人天天黏在一起，并肩站在练歌房里练功，连伸懒腰也会趁机捶对方一拳。阳光水一般的泄下来。

 

王源蜷缩在沙发上，又进入梦里。在那里，他穿过一条长长的回廊，对面的人站在走廊尽头，身体一半隐在黑暗里，一半沐浴在阳光下。他隔得远远的，看对方身高还不及自己肩膀，眯起眼睛来看更是只一根小拇指那么长，深栗色毛毛躁躁的短发，穿着公司发的练习T恤，胸口一个凯字，手腕上缠着一只蓝色护腕。隔得太远，他看不清对方的表情，脚步动了动，最终还是没有抬腿向前去。他笑了笑，悄声冲那边喊了一句，

 

“师兄。”

 

 

end.

++++++

一人看细水长流

 

后来的王俊凯天不怕地不怕，却唯怕两个字。既不是白底黑字的“欠债还钱”，也不是什么血淋淋的“血债血偿”，而是从那个人喉咙里轻飘飘吐出来的一句“师兄”。像口洪钟压在自己胸口，每叫一下，就震得他心脏发麻。

 

 

-

 

春节匆匆过去一大半，转眼间二月也到了末尾。晨会结束的时候徐文慧在走廊上追上王俊凯，递给他一份儿新年企划案。

 

“刚才不是开会的时候发过了吗？”王俊凯接过来，有点摸不着头脑。

 

“这份儿不一样，你往后翻。”徐文慧冲王俊凯神秘一笑。她这天穿着件驼色低龄毛衫，纤长的脖子往上拉，上面系了条钴蓝色小方巾，衬得她皮肤白嫩，下面配黑色阔腿裤和尖头高跟鞋，完全不像四十多岁的人。

 

王俊凯皱着眉头往后翻那本薄薄的新年企划，翻到最后一页，新年工作计划里最后多了一行字，用括号括起来，里面的内容只有短短三个字，“发新歌”。

 

“这什么？”王俊凯抬眼问她。

 

“这是待定计划，全凭你意愿。”徐文慧推了一把王俊凯的肩，示意他边走边聊，“今年的代言情况基本都续下来了，电影和剧资源也够稳定，综艺常驻还是那个，时间总体来说是宽裕的，也算是我一时兴起，想着你发首单曲，或者兴致高点，EP也不是不可以的，毕竟你当初也是唱歌出来的，怎么，还想唱吗？”徐文慧看了一眼王俊凯，“现在只和公司高层提了一嘴，他们没什么意见。总之，还是看你。”

 

“……”王俊凯被徐文慧这噼里啪啦的一席话撞得还没回过神来，他捏着那薄薄的几张纸停下脚步，站在原地皱了皱眉头。

 

“不想吗？不想我们也就不找麻烦了，毕竟现在唱片市场也不是那么景气……”徐文慧往前走了两步，回头看他。

 

“文慧姐，”王俊凯松开眉头笑了笑，“你让我想想。”

 

“那成，慢慢想，不急。”

 

 

晚上王俊凯在外面吃完饭，回到家时已差不多九点。他一个人住在郊区的别墅，几百平的空间里除了他一个活物，就只剩下电视柜底下的那缸热带鱼。

 

王俊凯进门脱了外套，捏了点鱼食扔进鱼缸里，那一尾尾五彩斑斓的小鱼瞬间就从角落里涌过来，张开嘴巴把那些棕色颗粒吞了进去。

 

王俊凯蹲着看了一会儿，用手指戳了戳玻璃，那刚凑过来的鱼一下子摇了摇尾巴躲进了鱼缸里小假山的深处。“白眼狼。”王俊凯笑着骂了一句。

 

他从冰箱里拿了罐啤酒，打开拉环，喝了一口走回客厅，开了电视随便换着台看，翻了一圈没看到想看的，就随便点开一个正播着广告的频道在那边放着声音。他又喝了口啤酒，随手把易拉罐放到茶几上，便去了趟书房准备拿剧本熟悉一下，下个月，他就要进组了。

 

从楼上下来时，那广告刚好放完。一个熟悉的综艺开场音从音响里钻出来，王俊凯听到自己的名字也跟着从主持人嘴里喊出来，紧跟着的另一个名字，是王源。

 

王俊凯捏着剧本的手一紧，纸张的边角立马皱了一大团。他走到沙发上坐下来，有些局促不安，拿起那罐没喝完的啤酒又灌了一大口，目光紧紧注视着电视机里的人，有点像坐在教导处沙发上等自己父母接受完教育把自己带回去的小学生。

 

那个台的灯光打光很专业，他看到电视里坐在自己右手边的王源，那双大眼睛眨呀眨，像两颗刚从保鲜柜里拿出来的葡萄一样，泛着层水雾。

 

距这期节目录完已经过了近一个月，王俊凯想了想，他记得白天在早会上文慧姐还提过，那期节目拿了同时段的收视率第一，甚至刷了历史记录。但是自从节目播出后他就没再关注过。此刻电视屏幕右上角写着“重播”两个字。提醒着他一个过去式。

 

“所以二位对这次能和周导演合作有什么感想？”画着精致妆容的女主持挂着职业笑容问自己和王源。

 

“说实话，到现在还有点怀疑自己竟然和周导演合作了，当时接到剧本的时候也吓了一跳。周导演应该是所有演员都憧憬着的，想要合作的对象，对我来说当然也不例外。现场拍摄时也是一种全新的感受，很新奇，讲戏的时候……”王俊凯盯着电视机里格外聒噪的自己，像个初入社会的愣头青说个不停。

 

“哈哈，看俊凯的描述完全就是粉丝见偶像的情景嘛。那王源呢？”女主持又去问王源。

 

“我？”电视机里的王源像刚走完神，愣了一下笑起来，“很好玩的一次体验，我进组的时候正好在八月份，那里虽然是郊区但也没有凉爽到哪里去。”王源顿了顿，像想到了什么有趣的事，眼睛弯着，身体微微侧向主持人，“那里有片枣林，拍摄结束的时候和导演一起去偷枣来着。”说到这里，底下观众发出一片哄笑，节目组的后期字幕也从屏幕上跳出来，配合着场面的夸张。

 

王俊凯看了眼还在电视屏幕上弯着眼笑的王源，起身去了浴室。

 

水温比平常调低了几度，脱光了衣服站进水流里，王俊凯不由得打了一哆嗦。

 

 

他记得那天的拍摄现场，一个井然有序的表面下，翻涌着暗潮。

 

主持人明显不按照之前说好的台本走，明着暗着把话题往其他地方引。他抬起手做了两次停顿的手势，节目组的工作人员跑过来做安抚，说这样有话题性。王俊凯去看身为经纪人的文慧姐，没想到她也是默认的态度，自己反倒像被将了一军。而坐在一旁的王源更是有些不耐烦，王俊凯趁喝水的时候胳膊挡住一点眼睛，从余光里悄悄打量他，那双笑眼里的不屑，是自己熟悉的样子。

 

所以当主持人问出“这次两个人虽然在同一部电影里却没有对手戏还是很可惜啊，说起来两个人曾经也是一个组合里的搭档，再往前追究，当时也是对方的第一个绯闻对象吧呵呵呵。”

 

现场霎时间静了下来，场面一时有些尴尬。王俊凯捏了捏眉头，又揉了揉手腕，正准备再次暂停时，就只见一个清亮的声音从右手边传过来，

 

“是啊，我当时可喜欢王俊凯了。”

 

王俊凯还未伸出去的手默默收回来，他抬起头想要往那边看又迅速低下，垂着眼看自己的那双雕花皮鞋，嘴角勾了勾，他感同身受王源那种报复的快感，但后知后觉，过了两秒才意识到自己被拿去做了报复的武器供王源使用。他抬起头朝王源那边看了一眼，正好对上刚好看过来的王源。王源朝他一笑，很细微的一丝嘲讽隐在眼角。王俊凯抿了抿嘴角，把笑意收了回来。

 

 

揉洗发水的时候不小心把泡沫沾进了眼睛里。王俊凯手忙脚乱的想把水流开大，却不小心碰掉调水温的按钮，一下子往上调了好几度，热水哗哗的从喷头里往外淋，烫到皮肤上瞬间红了一大片，王俊凯跳着从莲蓬头底下出来，闭着眼摸索到洗手台上的水龙头，开了水把眼睛里进的泡沫洗干净。

 

镜子上晕上一层雾气，王俊凯用手随意抹了一抹，自己的脸从镜子上显了出来。里面的人头发凌乱、眼底通红，眼睛一眨，再一瞧，却变成了王源，他穿着录制节目那天的绿色开衫，里面是件白色高领线衫，领口处绣了只鸟。王俊凯看镜子里的人下巴颌尖尖翘起，湿漉漉的眼睛，斜睨着朝自己一笑，嘴巴张了张，是两个字，“师兄。”

 

王俊凯弓着腰，一手撑着洗手台，另一只手顺着腹部往下滑，握住稍稍抬头的器/官轻轻撸/动了起来。

 

沉溺在情/欲中的他轻轻阖着眼睛，睫毛上沾到的水滴随着颤抖的身体轻轻抖动，顺着脸庞滑下来。眼神朦胧间，身下压着的那人把胳膊环到了自己的脖子上，湿热的喘/息传进耳蜗里，是一声声断断续续的“师兄。”

 

等黏腻的白色液体沾满了手掌，他才回过神，镜子重新被雾气晕上。

 

等重新冲完澡，换好睡衣从楼上下来，电视上的节目早已播完。王俊凯掏出手机给经纪人打了个电话，

 

“文慧姐，我想唱歌。”

 

 

意向定下来后，规划很快也做了出来，初步定下来是出张EP，包括一首快歌，两首抒情，主打歌初定叫《蜚蜚》，像是对出道至今的自己做的总结。公司找了音乐界一个很有名气的独立工作室帮王俊凯打造，大概还是经纪人牵的线。徐文慧人脉广，业务熟练，聪明美丽独立果断，年轻时也是个小有名气的艺人，混了几年后退居幕后当了经纪人，新身份的名气明显要盖过当明星那时候。王俊凯不是没听过别人怎么谈论自己，说自己能成现在这个样子，至少一半的功劳都要靠她。

 

王俊凯不置可否，毕竟当初把自己从组合里拎出来，说单独发展会更好的人就是她。

 

但是这个“更”字，王俊凯却是持保留态度的。六年前的他无法也不能预见到组合六年后的未来。

 

与专辑同名的主打歌是首失恋情歌，王俊凯拿到谱子对经纪人打趣，说自己从没恋过，这会儿怎么就失恋了呢。

 

经纪人饶有兴趣的看着他，问，真没恋过？

 

“练过练过，”王俊凯叹口气，心想自己怎么总是做这些挖坑自己往里跳的事情，“小时候练过好几年龟派气功。”

 

制作期并不长，新歌出了之后现在网络上推了出去，造的是“蛰伏六年再次出发”的噱头。提前打点好的业内的朋友都来帮自己转发微博宣传，王俊凯看着自己首页上每刷新一次就成倍增加的转发量，叹了口气，也不知道再等什么，然后下一秒，拇指往下一拉再松开，就在转发里刷出了王源。

 

“支持[鼓掌]”

 

说来可笑，他们两个，并没有互关。

 

 

负责MV的导演是个台湾人，聪明风趣。肚子圆圆的，戴着一副黑框眼镜，总是笑眯眯的，说话的时候喜欢后面带个“啊”字，每次叫王俊凯，都叫他“小王啊，吃了没啊，等下MV里要跑两公里啊，不要累倒啊，我们没准备替身演员啊。”周围人听了都笑，王俊凯也跟着笑，他觉得亲切，上前跟导演打趣，“导演啊，我不是小王啊，我是大王啊。”

 

“难道小王另有其人啊？”导演摸了摸肚子。

 

“是啊。”王俊凯脱口而出。说完了才觉出不对，往旁边一瞥，经纪人正皱着眉头朝这边看过来。王俊凯叹了口气把目光收回来，什么小王大王，大王小王，陈年旧事都涌到心头，少年时候自己和王源被拿出来打趣的昵称还牢牢记在心里，根深蒂固，是谁规定了小王必须是小王，大王必须是大王？王俊凯摇摇头，“没，导演就叫我小王就可以了。”

 

“那好，大王啊，我跟你讲一下下面的剧情，你……”前面说了，导演是个有意思的人。

 

 

拍摄第二支MV的时候导演选在水族馆取景。并没有进行清场，而是提前跟水族馆的工作人员商量好，就当作馆里的工作人员拍宣传片。

 

工作日水族馆里的人也不见少，听说是从国外引进一批稀有品种限时展览，吸引了一大批鱼类爱好者。王俊凯穿着黑色的帽衫，戴着口罩和黑框眼镜站在角落。

 

馆内最中心水箱的人鱼表演在十一点准时开始，胖导演在旁边笑眯眯的跟王俊凯讲戏，“大王啊，你就站在那边装出很悲伤很落寞的表情就可以了啊，很简单的嘛，想想你小时候放学后被不良欺负啊，抢光零用钱啊，孤零零的往家走啊，害怕家长骂的时候。”

 

“没有被欺负过怎么办。”王俊凯故意逗导演。

 

“那就想想你欺负别人的时候啊，那个人的心情，换位思考一下啊。”导演拍了拍王俊凯的肩。

 

欺负别人的时候。

 

“你只比我早进公司一个月。”

“这不公平。”

“那我不要和你组队了。”

 

王俊凯回忆着那时王源十三四岁的脸，稚嫩的脸庞还带着未褪干净的婴儿肥，什么情绪都藏不住，泪珠在眼眶里打转，只因为自己逼着他叫师兄。

 

把他欺负哭，狠狠地欺负。王俊凯陷进回忆里，那时的自己，脑子里好像只有这一个念头。

 

“就是这样嘛。”导演在一旁强行打断王俊凯的回忆，“时间该到了啊，你待会儿就在人群里站着就可以啊，脸上的表情啊，就像刚才那个样子啊。”

 

王俊凯点了点头。

 

 

十一点一到，正中央表演水箱里的灯光一下子暗下来，一层纱罩从水箱顶端垂下来，上面投出动画版的人鱼形象，讲解人员的声音响起，海的女儿的故事娓娓道来。人群渐渐息下声来。

 

王俊凯摘了口罩，黑框眼镜还挂在脸上，显得他有几分青涩。他朝角落里的摄像机比了个OK的手势，那边亮了下红灯，示意收到。

 

 

水族馆。一个记忆里并不美好的地方。就是在这里，也是这面玻璃墙前，自己向王源提出的解散。

 

“嗯？你说什么？”那时王源的耳朵里塞着耳机，一手抱着爆米花，一手拉着自己的手腕往前面挤，“我听不到，你等会儿再说。”他回过头指了指自己的耳朵。

 

“哇，你看那条美人鱼的内衣是粉红色的欸。”费了好大劲挤到前面的王源松了口气，立马被面前的景象所吸引。

“以前说想要一起来看表演，没想到你真的记住了，师兄你真够义气。”

 

王俊凯侧着头看站在水箱面前的王源，斑斓流动的水波的光影打到他的脸上，明明灭灭。

 

“我说……”王俊凯张了张嘴。

 

“师兄我们好不容易出来一趟等会儿去哪吃？”王源急切的抓住王俊凯的手腕，试图打断他的话，“听说顶楼有海洋主题旋转餐厅，我们等会儿去那里怎么样？”

 

“王源儿……”玻璃水箱里的两条美人鱼刚翻完一个空翻，来到玻璃墙前，咕噜噜的水泡从换气筒里喷出来，人群中爆发出一阵喝彩。

 

“你就不能等表演完了再说吗？！”王源一下子吼了出来，耳机从耳朵上摘下来甩到王俊凯怀里，另一头根本就没插在手机里。只是这种时刻还死死抱着那桶爆米花，让王俊凯非常想去揉揉他的头，笑着骂他一句白痴。

 

扔到怀里的耳机在空中划出一个弧度，金属尾端擦过王俊凯的脸，在那里留下一道划痕。

 

然后王源就转身跑进人群里，消失不见了。

 

王俊凯用手摸了摸侧脸的划痕，那里隐隐作痛，但更强烈的痛感从身体深处发出来，让他定在原地，一动不动。

 

 

“哇，王俊凯啊，演得不错啊，比刚才还要好，拍摄结束了都没发现啊？”王俊凯察觉到自己肩膀被人拍了一下，转过头去看是导演，竟然突然叫起自己全名来，“是不是有什么故事啊你，够悲伤的啊，说来听听啊。”

 

“装出来的罢了。”王俊凯笑着摆摆手，转过身的时候偷偷抿了抿眼角的水滴。

 

 

拍摄专辑封面的时候专门去经纪人给联系的摄影棚给拍的。胖导演正好跟那边的人熟悉，便也跟了过去。

 

然后就碰到了正好在那边给杂志拍封面的王源。

 

王俊凯想了想，距离上次和王源见面，那次私房菜饭馆以后，已经过了将近一个月。

 

他们两个人正好撞在一个棚上。王俊凯他来得早，并不知道这棚在拍的是王源，便悻悻坐在一旁等。倒是胖导演有些兴奋。

 

王源拍的是春刊，打扮的花里胡哨，粉的蓝的绿的黄的都往身上堆，工作人员还专门从花店运来一堆鲜花，围在王源周围。

 

“花仙子主题么。”王俊凯在暗处看了小声吐槽。

 

“很适合他啊。”胖导演背着手笑着说。

 

“永远长不大的样子。”王俊凯看了眼导演，又看了眼不远处的王源，像说给自己听。

 

 

拍摄结束的时候王源往这边走，王俊凯挠了挠头，在想该准备什么样的开场白。没想到王源只是朝自己笑着挥了挥手便直冲胖导演走过去。

 

“小王！”

 

“老胖你怎么来了？”王源张着手臂迎过去，察觉到自己身上头上全是花瓣又把手收回来，“你等我会儿，我去换身衣服！”说罢便冲向更衣室。

 

“你们认识啊？”王俊凯摸了摸鼻子问导演。

 

“老周给介绍的啊，就老周啊，你拍过他的戏的啊，说小王这小子玩游戏很厉害的，我们一起组过几次队。”胖导演揶揄地冲王俊凯笑笑，“怎么，羡慕啊？”

 

王俊凯弯了弯眼，摸了摸鼻梁，没说话。

 

 

临到王俊凯拍摄时，换了好几个造型和场景，导演都不满意，到拍摄结束后竟连一张被采纳的都没有。

 

“不行我们就出外景啊。”导演在一旁慢条斯理的说。

“小王也一起来啊，正好之前玩的那关游戏我一直过不去还得当面请教你啊。”

 

“这不太好吧。”王源看了眼导演，又转过身子去看王俊凯。

 

“行、行啊。”王俊凯被他这么一看，竟然突然变得有些结巴。

 

于是就这样顺水推舟的约了两人都有空的周天，地点由导演物色。

 

回公司的时候恰好在电梯里碰到了经纪人。

 

“封面拍的怎么样？”经纪人问。

 

“导演不满意，这星期天准备拍外景试试。”王俊凯老老实实回答。

 

“听说你今天遇到了王源？”经纪人突然话锋一转，朝王俊凯看过来。

 

“嗯。”

 

“还和他联系着？”

 

“不怎么联系。”

 

“那就好，毕竟你们现在还算是竞争对手，他今年的那个电影是冲着奖去的，业界评价也不错，”经纪人顿了顿，从包里掏出口红，对着电梯里反光的金属表面补了补妆，“不要以为一次两次的合作就哥俩好了，现在的市场，不过是满足大众需求而已。年轻时候你爱过家家我不管，也管不着，现在你跟着我也六七年了，什么该做，什么不该做都自己有数。把心给我收回来。”说完这句，十六楼的楼层刚好到达，电梯“叮”的响了一声，经纪人没等王俊凯应答，头也没回的往外走了去。

 

 

周天安排的拍摄地点在郊区，导演在电话里兴奋的向王俊凯表述，“我和小王啊，踩了好几个点才找到一个好地方，保准你满意，服装师化妆师也不要了啊，就穿着你那天在水族馆里的黑色卫衣和牛仔裤啊，然后带一个照相机来，我亲自给你拍啊。”

 

王俊凯听了吓了一跳，他知道导演先前从科班毕业的时候就是学的摄影，但是转行当导演后鲜少给人拍照，千金难求，而现在竟然用这种轻松的语气主动邀请自己，王俊凯向电话那边确认了好几遍才放下心来。

 

王俊凯给公司那边打了电话说明情况后直接从家里出发，穿着黑色卫衣和牛仔裤，站在镜子前照了照，仿佛一下子年轻了五六岁。

 

王俊凯按照导演给的地址开着车往那赶，离自己家不是很远，一个在北郊，一个在东郊。王俊凯记得那里是片林地，还没被这个城市完全开发的地方。

 

到那里时已近十点。王俊凯远远的就看着胖导演朝自己挥手，旁边站着一个高挑的青年，懒洋洋的把手揣在牛仔夹克里，踢着脚下的石头。

 

“就是那里啊。”下车后，导演给王俊凯指了指不远处的那方矮墙，上面还用红漆喷了个大大的“拆”字。

 

“那里？”王俊凯确认了一遍。

 

“我说大王啊，你穿这种衣服下面你给我配个皮鞋啊？”导演突然指着王俊凯脚上的鞋子大叫，“小王啊！你过来！和大王换一下鞋子！”

 

“我穿不上他的。”

“我脚比他大。”

两个人同时发声。

 

“这不正好嘛，来来来，年轻人，快换过来。”导演在一旁催促。

 

王俊凯看王源不情愿的把灰色帆布鞋脱下来放到一边，又把自己的鞋拿过去换上，嫌弃的表情在脸上毫不掩饰。

 

“相机给我，你去那面矮墙上坐着。”导演指挥着。

 

王源的鞋子自己穿起来正好，王俊凯在原地跳了两下便往矮墙方向走了过去，走到半路顿了一下，马上又抬脚向前走去，到了矮墙根，单手撑着一跳，便坐了上去。

 

不远处的树林种着长青树木，被风一吹，猎猎作响。太阳在自己身后，已升到半空，风把一片云吹过来遮住一大半。

 

王俊凯看导演在前方拿着照相机比划了好一会儿，而王源则站的远远的，背对着自己，带着耳机低下头玩手机。

 

“闭上眼睛试试啊！找那天水族馆的感觉啊！”导演在下面喊。

 

悲伤的感觉吗？悲伤的感觉并不是只有水族馆那一种的。王俊凯脑子里过片儿式的回放那些过往。他眼睛被风吹得迷了眼，出了好多泪，眯缝着眼问导演可不可以揉。眼皮和睫毛相交的缝隙里，看到远处的王源正举着手机看向自己。

 

“忍一下！马上OK”导演回答。

 

忍一下。是啊。王俊凯想起经纪人那天在电梯里说的话，什么都是忍一下就好了。

 

 

导演是以电邮的方式给王俊凯发了封面，几十张图片，让他从里面挑。

 

王俊凯最后选的那张，是所有成片中把自己照得最模糊的一张。正方形的灰白色照片里，自己坐在矮墙的左端，墙体右下角那个大大的拆字也变成了灰色。阳光呈散射状从那朵云后面透出来，通通都是灰白色。“蜚蜚”两个加粗的宋体黑字竖着排列在太阳的右边。

 

“真的要这张啊？”导演把电话打过来。

“真的想好了？”

 

“就当留念吧。”王俊凯笑着冲电话那头回答。

 

“成不了了啊？”导演又问。

 

“嗯。成不了了。”

 

“唉。”导演在那边叹气。

 

“没关系的。”王俊凯笑笑，到头来反倒变成自己去安慰导演。

 

“以子之矛攻子之盾啊。”

 

“嗯。”王俊凯依旧笑着点头。

 

当拥有着世界上最锋利的刺与拥有着世界上最坚固的壳的两个人相互碰撞会怎样？王俊凯这些道理都明白的不得了，不是完好无损，就是两败俱伤。而完好无损这个选项，从一开始便不成立。

 

 

春天已过去大半，气温也逐渐回升了起来。王俊凯坐在沙发上看电视上娱乐频道对自己新专辑销售的报道，风从窗外缓缓吹进来，拂动着未拉紧的纱帘。王俊凯突然想起什么，捏着一小撮鱼食去看鱼缸里的鱼，却发现那些五彩斑斓的热带小鱼，全部都肚子朝上飘在水面，死了多时了。

 

音响里的主持人还在感叹销售成绩破了多少记录，王俊凯却全都没听到耳朵里。他把尸体从鱼缸里捞出来，放到盒子里，去了别墅外面。下过几场雨，外面草地上的野草长出老高。王俊凯拿着铁铲把石缝里的草芥挖出来，扔在一边。失去和水分的草芥被日头一照，奄奄一息。王俊凯继续顺着往下挖了一个深坑，把盛着热带鱼尸体的盒子放了进去。

 

 

门外有年轻的母亲推着小孩子经过，王俊凯杵着铁铲朝门外看，母亲嘴里给孩子念上世纪朗朗上口的歌谣，“记得当时年纪小，你爱谈天我爱笑，有一回并肩坐在桃树下，风在林梢鸟儿在叫，我们不知怎样睡着了，梦里花落知多少。”

 

太阳从云彩后面出来，照在王俊凯头顶，暖暖的发着热。他看到王源在前面跑，自己就在后面追，两个人一直隔着一米远，伸出手臂，指尖刚好触不到的距离。跑着跑着，他突然发现身前的王源不知何时长出一条尾巴，毛发柔软细长，在屁股后面来回摇晃，他想去抓他，便加快了脚步。路边有昨夜暴雨积下的水洼，太阳照得那水粼粼泛着些油光。王俊凯恰好经过那里，他跑出了满头的汗，一瞥眼却发现那水里倒映着的是条大狗，而那条自己一直追逐的、毛发油亮的尾巴，在自己身后，摇啊摇。

 

 

end.


End file.
